


What is Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Storm Runner-Jennifer Cervantes, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Zane Obispo/Brooks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What is Love

### Percy's Bedroom (Percy's POV)

I love seeing my girlfriend like this on top of me, with me handcuffed and he looking down at me. "You have been a bad boy Seaweed Brain" she says to me as she lays down "Maybe i might have to punish you" 

I see a giant portal forming up behind my girlfriend "Ummm Honey"   
"What Seaweed Brain" she says seductively. I point to the portal and she looks. "I guess we might want to get dressed"  
"Yes that might be a good idea" I respond "Can you give me the sea shell"   
She looks at me confused and then i point to the sea shell and then she puts it onto my chest and then my hands turns into water and then i slip out of the handcuffs. "Would you toss me my clothes" She Asks

"Of course" I reply and toss her dress, bra and panties  
"Thank you"  
She Puts her clothes on and i do the same and after that we both jump into the portal  
  


### Random Town (Annabeth's POV)

I look around at the surrounding's that we landed in and it was just desert during a sand storm. There we also two figures. One looked about 5'11 with a dark hair and the other one was with Amber eyes with Brown Hair she also had a hawk feather . She kept changing back from a hawk to human and back to hawk. Then after about 5 minutes they stop and then me and Percy walk over to the two people. I start to talk and then they look at me. 

"Hello" I say  
Then the guy with dark hair turned to me "Who the hell how are you"  
"I am Perseus, Son of the sea god Posiedon a greek god" Perseus Offers   
I turn to my boyfriend Percy and then i give him a confused look "Wait why did you say that"  
"Because they obviously they deal with magic i thought that believing in gods would not be such a big thing"  
"Oh that actually make senses"  
The the kid with the black hair "So the greek gods are real" he notes very un phased  
"Yes they are" Percy says "Why do you not seemed phased"  
"Because i deal with the Mayan Gods" The kid with black hair  
"Great...I need to tell my cousin Magnus when i get back and he will go running off the cliff of Oblivion" I joked  
Percy looks at me confused "Wait what"  
"I will. What is your name" I said  
"My name is Zane Obispo, Son of Hurakan" Says the kid with the black hair   
Percy looks at Me "Who is Hurakan?"   
I rack my brain trying to figure out who Hurakan is. Then i think and remember "Is he one of the creation gods?"   
"Yes how did you know" Zane Responds  
"I am..." i say  
"The Smart one in the relationship. This is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena" He finishes  
"Oh cool. Greek goddess of wisdom and reason" Zane responds. Then i look at him mystified then he starts to laugh "Oh my gods. You do know that i read" 

I motion to the other girl "Who are you" I ask the girl  
"My name is Brooks and i am a Half-Nawal a shapeshifter" Says the Girl with Brown-Hair


End file.
